Index15
'poor_choices '''is a game developer in the Ultimate Driving Universe. poor_choices is making the states of North Carolina and South Carolina for the Ultimate Driving Universe. He is responsible for having created the mail truck, which will be added to UD soon. Current Games North Carolina UD: Currituck ''Main article: UD: Currituck Currituck is a game poor_choices is working on. It is the second game based in North Carolina (after UD: Monroe) and poor_choices third Game (After UD: Monroe and UD: Calhounstown). The game is under construction and is currently on beta testing with a cost of 40 ROBUX (previously 35 ROBUX, 31 ROBUX and 30 ROBUX before the Free Weekend period). This game includes parts of the north coast of North Carolina. The game is planned to be released between May and June, and the completion deadline is June 21st. On March 31, April 1st, and April 2nd, Currituck was free for people who couldn't afford it. On May 6th and May 7th was another free weekend. As of now, poor_choices is now remaking UD: Currituck by removing I-795, redoing some roads, and some other stuff. Two towns were added during the remake, Pea Ridge, and Halifax. UD: Monroe Monroe is a game created by poor_choices. It is the first game based in North Carolina and poor_choices second game (After UD: Calhounstown). This game is currently under construction and is currently in beta testing with a cost of 47 ROBUX. This game includes parts of Union and Anson counties in North Carolina. poor_choices is remaking the game as of now. UD: French Broad More Info Coming Soon. UD: Mecklenburg More Info Coming Soon. UD: Wrightsville More Info Coming Soon. South Carolina UD: Calhounstown Calhounstown is a game created by poor_choices. It is the first game based in South Carolina and poor_choices first game. This game used to be beta testing with a cost of 47 ROBUX, but the game however is unfortunately cancelled, this is due to map size, and other numerous mistakes to the game. However there will be a new version soon. This game includes parts of Charleston, South Carolina. UD: Hilton Head Island More Info Coming Soon. UD: Fort Beaufort More Info Coming Soon. Created UDU Map poor_choices also has a UDU map. He has 3, so we will compare them. Comparsion of Maps poor_choices decided to update his map because he thinks it dosen't make sense to himself and other people. These 3 maps are perfect for comparing because we will know how they used to look like. The roads are in different directions as well. Did You Know? * poor_choices was supposed to do the Outer Banks, but Alex (TwentyTwoPilots) will do the Outer Banks. * poor_choices is the 2nd UDU game developer that makes games their own way, the 1st being Hydrolock. * poor_choices made a poll on his twitter page for what game should he create after UD: Currituck is finished, and Hilton Head Island, SC won. ** The options were Greneston, SC (Greenville, SC), Morehead City, NC, Hilton Head Island, SC, and Goldsboro, NC. ** Unfortunately his 1st poll got rigged by many alternate accounts who kept picking Goldsboro, NC, so poor_choices decided to make another poll with only Morehead City, NC and Hilton Head Island, SC options, and Hilton Head Island still won. ** So this means, UD: Hilton Head Island will be poor_choices next UD game after UD: Currituck finishes. * He has his own bridge sound, so, whenever you go on a bridge on one of his games, it will sound quiet. ** This is because poor_choices is still finding a bridge sound that is "NC and SC style" for his games. See Also... * poor_choices twitter page Category:Ultimate Driving Universe developers Category:People in the Ultimate Driving Universe Team